She would be back
by Banan-nonne
Summary: A quick RaeSladething... OOC, still cute and okay written, if you don't mind me saying it. Slade comes to the Ttower at night to see Raven.


This is OOC! Because, this was not originally written for FanFictionDotNet. It's a paper I wrote in danish. And because I'm a Rae/Slader, I just chose them to be the couple. I could probably have done it with Red X/Starfire in stead, but... didn't want to! So yah. Enjoy the OOC-ness!

* * *

He landed on the roof without the smallest noise. Like a cat he an across the roof and grasped the handle to the door leading down into the tower. He pulled down a few times. The door was locked, but he had been provident and within seconds, he had drawn a small lock pick from one of the many pockets in his utility belt. He pushed it into the lock carefully and twisted it tryingly around. With a barely audible "click" the lock sprung open and he smirked. He was used to this. It was his element. But there was no time for gloating. He again pressed the handle down and entered the large T-shaped tower. 

Once in the corridor he stopped and looked around. He had been in here once before, but this time it was a slightly more harmless plan. Slade skimmed the hallway and held his wrist up. A small emerald-glowing screen attached to it told him, he was close to his target. On the screen there were 6 small dots. One was red, a second was blue and the remaining four dots were black. He looked down the corridor again. According to his radar it was four doors down and then turning right. He smirked. His element, oh yes. Careful not to make even the smallest sound, he sneaked down the corridor. The first door he passed was on his left and from inside it could be heard loud snores. Sometimes the snoring would stop and a few muffled words would come out instead. The changeling's room. The intruder again paused and looked at his screen. It seemed that everyone was asleep. Even the blue dot didn't move. His target. He quickly tiptoed down the hallway and after passing the four doors he turned down a small passage which after barely ten meters came to a dead end. He again paused. There were three doors. One to the right, and two to the left. Which one to take? He looked at his beloved emerald-glowing radar screen. The small green light blazing from it lit up his face and caused the black side of his mask to look green. He smirked behind his mask.

_This time, little friend, you won't get away..._

The screen told him it was the door farthest away from him. The door farthest back, closest to the dead end of the corridor, on his left. He took a few firm steps towards it. Nobody would be able to hear a thing. This room was far too remote from the others for that. Slade smiled. Security system, ha! This was no match for him. And all he had done was picking a lock.

_Maybe the cybernetic teen had forgotten to switch it on?_

Not that it didn't suit Slade very fine, it wasn't this challenge he had been looking for. It was a challenge a bit apart from what he normally would do. His thoughts were interrupted when a small beeping noise was heard. The nightly visitor immediately looked at his wrist. One of the black dots was moving. He froze for a minute. The beeping continued for an extra five minutes but then the black dot relaxed again and fell asleep, presumably. He heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't want anyone to come and spoil his fun. With firm steps he walked over to the chosen door. He hadn't got all night. After a few seconds of lock-picking he entered the sinister room. He smirked, but soon his masked face became serious. It was of the highest matter not to wake the owner of the room up

... or at least, not yet.

With silent, slow steps he approached the bed. The door behind him slid closed after a while and now there was nowhere to run. He had reached his target. A faint breathing let him know that his "target" was still sound asleep, and it encouraged him to move even closer. As the distance between him and the sleeping girl became less and less, her breathing became more distinct. To him it seemed like her bed were miles away and finally he reached her. For a moment he stood silent looking at the beautiful sleeping girl, completely unaware of her archenemy's presence. She had her back turned to him, and her hair was slightly messed up. He sat down very, very slowly. If she woke up, everything would be ruined. After placing himself lightly behind her he held his breath and waited. The girl's breathing continued and she didn't move. He closed his eye for a while and listened to her breathing. It was so soft, so calm. Either she was having a really good and relaxing dream or sleeping like a rock, oblivious to the world's madness around her. He again allowed himself to breathe. Outside of her room there was no sound and according to his radar, everyone else seemed to be in their respective rooms. When he felt secure that nobody would come, he relaxed and again moved his concentration to the girl beside him. Her hair fluttered a little with every breath, but otherwise she didn't move. Currently all he could see was her dark, amethyst hair and after sitting for a little while and admiring how soft it looked, curiosity took over him and without a sound he removed his right glove and reached out to touch a violet lock. At first he barely dared touching her, afraid to wake her up, but since she didn't react, and there was no track in her breathing that she had awoken, he started caressing her hair. She didn't even flinch. He withdrew his hand and pulled off his other glove and his boots. Carefully, very carefully he lifted his feet from the floor and curled his knees up to his chin. Again his right hand slid back into her hair and down the nape of her neck. When he reached her shoulders, he pulled her blanket a little down. As a reaction to his touch she let out a small, half-annoyed moan and her arm reached up in the air, only to fall down her side again, this time covering the blanket instead of the other way around. He cursed his own stupidity. Of course she would wake up if he didn't take it slow.

He waited patiently until her breathing was normal and steady again. This time his hand caressed Raven's cheek softly, but she didn't move. Slade smiled again. He had needed to see her, badly. Crimes got harder to commit and therefore his fight with the Teen Titans became less and less. And that meant that he didn't get to see her very much. And now here he was, beside her sleeping, beautiful form, stroking her softly. Fortunately for him, Raven was a hard sleeper. He sighed with peace. She was so young and beautiful... so small and vulnerable and right now peaceful and calm. He wanted this moment to last forever, telling himself that _he_ was the one causing her this tranquillity. He pulled his hand back slowly and lay down beside her. She didn't move and her breathing continued undisturbed. He moved slowly inch, by inch, dragging himself closer to her sleeping form. He sat up again and looked at her. Her mouth was slightly open, sucking air into her lungs slowly, her eyes lightly closed and a few strands of hair fell down in front of her face. He again looked around the room and then took of his mask. He placed it on her bed table and again lay down beside her. Silently he moved his lips to her neck and kissed her briefly. He could feel her tense, but she didn't wake up and her shallow breathing continued as if nothing had happened. He smiled. His little Raven was far away in a world where no evil or pain existed and no one, not even him, would be able to take her away from that world of hers. Her little castle on a cloud. He stroked her hair away from her neck and kissed her again. Then he rested his head on her pillow and closed his eye. Her heartbeat was calm and he had fallen in love with her breathing. The feeling of someone so relaxed and happy next to him, made him smile peacefully. He had never felt this state of calmness so clearly and wished that the feeling never would go away. That he would fall asleep right there, next to her and fly with her to her castle on a cloud. He concentrated on her small noises and let them take over his mind and lull his senses into believing that everything was just fine.

He opened his eye a second later. There was no time to dwell at how wonderful every little thing about her was. Soon she would wake and find him and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to wake her up, yes, but not to turn around, terrified and find her archenemy beside her, not wearing a mask. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in heavily. If only they could be together. If only he could convince her to joining him. If only he could make her fall in love with him. He placed his arm protectively around her shoulder and pressed her lightly against his chest. Her breathing remained calm for a moment, before abruptly stopping and then becoming heavier.

_She was awake._

He felt her little heart skip a beat and her shallow breathing becoming more and more upset.

_She was aware that someone was next to her, with his arm around her._

Her once so peaceful body stiffened for a while. Then suddenly her breathing became unsteady and tearful.

_She had realized exactly who was next to her._

Her heart pounced against his strong arm and for a moment he feared she might pass out from the shock.

Quickly he covered her mouth with his un-gloved hand and kissed her hair softly, "Don't cry, don't scream," he told her, "it'll make it more pleasurable for both of us." She shivered a bit at his touch, but soon she figured out that due to his calm breathing and heartbeat, he wasn't upset and not intending to hurt her. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good girl," he whispered, his voice slightly mocking, into her hair. She snorted at his comment but made no other attempt at prying him off of her.

"Were you having a good dream, Raven?" he asked softly and removed his hand from her mouth, letting his fingers brush lightly against her lower lip. She ignored it and nodded slowly in reply.

"Did I interrupt anything important?" he gave her a small squeeze. She shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Perhaps you want to tell me about your dream?" he let his hand run down her throat slowly. She let out a small squeak, afraid that he might try to strangle her.

"Oh, don't worry, my little gem, I have no intention of hurting you," he whispered softly into her ear. She shook with anger at his so-called pet-name. Never again did she wish to be reminded of what had happened to her because she was Trigon's daughter – his gem. He closed the one eye he had left. She was so... nice and soft to touch. And she wasn't struggling or putting up a fight. And she was so lightly dressed... it was only to tear away a t-shirt and her underwear, if he wanted to...

"Umph!" his eye shot open as she elbowed him hard in his chest. His hand had accidentally placed itself over a specific private area on her chest. He blushed as he realized it. He hadn't even been aware that he had... _oh_. Tryingly he stroked her cheek to see how mad she was. She tensed and clenched her hand, but she didn't push him away. He smirked and again buried his face in her hair.

"You didn't like that?" he asked teasingly.

"Why are you even here?" for the first time she spoke to him.

"I came to see you." He answered in a whisper. Lovingly he placed a hand on her stomach and pressed her slightly closer. He listened to her breathing which was starting to get faster again and let it swallow him, lulling him into believing that she was excited about him being with her. She swallowed something and careful not to disturb him she got her arm out from his and pulled the blanket securely around herself. Without another word she closed her eyes and soon she was asleep again. After ten minutes he felt her body soften completely in his embrace and her breathing again became shallow and soft. She was back in her good dream. Back in her castle on a cloud, far away from him. He raised an eyebrow. How was she able to fall asleep with him next to her? How could she manage to relax so much that she was able to fall asleep? Unless of course... she was trying to trick him. She could be foxing, waiting for him to relax as well and then try to kill him in his sleep. Or – no. Raven was no murderer. None of the Titans were. But she could still hurt him if he didn't watch out. He sighed. He had somehow hoped that she would be awake and able to talk to him, but it was much easier to have the sleeping beauty next to him, feeling the touch of her skin and her warm breathing on his arm. Then he got an idea. Now he would find out if she was foxing or not. Softly he released her and felt her shudder as he moved away. He felt the cold night air on his chest now that she weren't there to cover him anymore. But he had to find out. He had to. He placed a hand on the mattress on each side of her head. She didn't move. He leaned down. She didn't move. He breathed on her cheek to see if that could get her to react. She didn't move and her breathing continued undisturbed. Softly he planted a kiss on her cheek. And one more. And one more... he sat up to look at her properly. And to his big surprise a small smile formed on her thin lips. His only eye widened in surprise. Was she awake or...? Her eyes were still closed and she would have reacted if she had been awake, right? Right? Suddenly she rolled on to her other side. He held his breath in excitement. Was she somehow responding to his kiss? Slowly her hand crawled out from under her blanket and reached out beside her.

_Where she knew he had to be..._

Her hand landed on the pillow beside her. In her sleep she fumbled around a bit, her hand apparently searching for someone. He smirked. As her hand found nothing she fluttered her eyes open. She hadn't noticed him on top of her, watching her like a vulture watching its prey. She blinked a few times. Where was he? She stiffened as she heard a small chuckle above her and turned her head in the sound's direction. They both swallowed something at the same time. She was embarrassed about being caught red-handed and he was, to put it mildly, uncomfortable with her seeing him without his mask. Despite their situation he couldn't help chuckling again. She was childish and innocent. Actually... cute. His chuckle made her blush even more. He smiled. She was apparently far too busy with her own little secret to focus on his un-masked face.

"What's that, Raven? You find me attractive after all?" he leaned down and his warm breath tickled her face. She stared at him with big, frightened eyes. He met her gaze with a warm, soft stare. She bit her lip, but didn't pull her hand back.

"Slade, please... tell me why you're here." Highly unexpected, she sat up and looked into his single grey eye. He blinked and pulled a bit away at first, but silently he moved closer to her. There wasn't anger in her eyes. More like confusion, worry and even... longing? He blinked at the message her eyes gave him.

"My reasons are my own, little Raven. And as I have told you, I'm here to see you." He managed to keep his voice monotone, but he knew he had to get away from her soon to keep his cold appearance up. She had already seen him without his mask – a mistake caused by his own stupidity. He didn't want her to find out much more. Not unless it was something he felt like sharing with her.

"Now, I have a question for you." She blinked. He didn't wait further for her reaction but continued: "What were you dreaming about? What made you so relaxed?" She lowered one of her eyebrows and moved the other upwards.

"What do you care?" she asked defiantly. He leaned closer and immediately she retreated with a scared look in her eyes. They both paused for a bit. He smirked as she herself realized what power he had over her and scowled at him. It didn't bother him very much and he leaned even closer, forcing her to rest her head on her pillow. He bent down even further, fully aware of how close their faces, and more important, lips were. His fingers tapped restlessly against the mattress. She was where he wanted her to be, but what about him? Should he go ahead and try to kiss her? What if she'd return the kiss? What if she didn't?

_What if she accidentally killed him for doing so?_

To win a little time to make up his mind he explained to her what he meant:

"I just noticed how relaxed you were..." he smirked, "like a little angel." She blushed at his comment but didn't look away. "And I wondered what could ever make you so calm?" he moved even closer and gave her a soft look. He had decided that if she returned it, he would go ahead and kiss her, if not he would start leaving. He hadn't much time left with her. She returned his glare, yes, but it was a look of confusion instead of longing.

"I... I can't tell you," she whispered and shook her head. He couldn't help it and leaned down and brushed her lips with his.

"Maybe if you think about it for a little while..." he whispered, his eyes closed. She gasped and stiffened. "Mmm that felt good, don't you think?" he asked jokingly, referring to her awkward reaction.

"Slade, whatever you want-"

"You know what I want. And we both know that I've already gotten it. And furthermore we both know that you don't have anything against it." His voice sounded harder than he wanted to, and he regretted his words already before uttering them. It sounded completely wrong. Her amethyst eyes looked away from him and he was aware he had hurt her. He had made it look like he saw her as nothing more than someone to take advantage of.

"Maybe it would be better if you just... leave," she whispered, softly.

"No, Raven, I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm sorry too, Slade. But you're right. You've gotten what you came for. If there's nothing more, I would prefer to go back to sleep."

Inside he slapped himself hard and repeatedly.

"Maybe you would... look at me one last time?" he asked. Immediately her lavender orbs met his single icy, gray. It hurt him to see that there was nothing in her eyes that witnessed about anything. Not even sorrow. Only emptiness. Then he straightened up. There would be other nights. Other run-ins. She would be back in his arms, sooner than she knew. He lifted himself from her and got up from the bed. After putting on his gloves and boots, he grabbed his mask. She followed him over to the window. He looked out and saw the sun beginning to rise. Then he turned around to face her, as she stood there with her blanket wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"I hope we'll get a chance to talk again soon. Then you might want to tell me, what you dreamt that made you relaxed so?" He cupped her chin. They both knew that she also wished to see him again and talk to him sometime soon. She looked away and he pulled his hand back. Then before putting on his mask he smiled to her. She was so sweet and young. In a giant flash and a lot of smoke, he was gone. As the smoke rose she stared at the spot where had just been. She touched her lips slightly with her fingertips where his lips had brushed softly. And then she stared out at the rising sun, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You..." she whispered quietly.

* * *

Awww isn't that cute... and OOC... as I reread this I figured how love-sick Slade seems... Oh, well Rae-rae will always be his Squishy 

Exept for that darn OOC-ness, I like it myself. So flames, comments, critique, praise... show me whatcha got!


End file.
